cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dtaa2000/Theories on Religion and Faith in a magic-god-active World
The Reality of Gods and Magic One of the greatest questions I've had in building an accurate, logical, fantasy world, is: How would thinking beings address the reality of gods and magic? Would there still be mystery? Or would it become boring, mundane? A hassle? Would gods become rush hour traffic: have to do (x) sacrifice in order not to get (y) curse? it's a stumbling block for my own world-build. For Cetemar, I acknowledge the reality of gods. They are actors upon/in the mortal realm. How would that change belief systems? Earth is quite diverse in part because nobody can prove or disprove divinity. What happens when you could? Could one be an atheist in Cetemar? An agnostic? The Answers: regarding belief One can certainly be an agnostic in Cetemar. A large minority of thinking creatures would live this way, keeping their heads down, sacrificing to whatever gods their kings told them to worship. Atheism, especially professed atheism, would be very rare in Cetemar. It would require active denial of visible effects and powers. One would either thought insane or heretical by one's peers. The responses would vary from pity to active, quite fatal, hostility from the mortal, and possibly the divine. Active belief would be quite common. Science and reasoned inquiry is uncommon in Cetemar. Even believers in gods who do not respond (either destroyed or don't care), attribute natural events to the divine--and quite reasonably so. The Answers: study of the gods Theologians, philosphers, clerics, and scientists to a lesser degree, have devoted thousands of years of inquiry into the power, meaning, and scope of the gods of Cetemar. Most do their research with deep reverance, care, and not a little fear. Some gods are easily offended by questions from those they consider inferior beings. When discussing gods and their powers, most scholars use euphemisms. Marking the gods by compass is a common example of this practice. The Answers: god-types and divine powers What they have learned is that the Gods fall into four general classes and scope: *"Eastern" (first to rise) Elder: Elder gods (as many as 12 or as few as 4,) present at the beginning of creation. The Elder gods are considered the most powerful--but intervene less in the lives of mortals. *"Western" (last of the day) Younger: Younger gods (hundreds possibly thousands), have appeared throughout history. They seem to have less power, but are known for more interference in the mortal realm. *"Northern" (up, to the sky) Unbound: Unbound gods are thought to be more powerful; drawing their power from a realm outside of mortal view. They seem able to freely traverse all realms, but are less likely to appear in the mortal realm. Most Elder gods are Unbound. *"Southern" (down, to the earth) Bound: Bound gods rule over particular locations: from as small as forest glade, to an entire mountain. Bound gods are incredibly powerful in their home territory. Most Bound gods are Younger. The Answers: the seven heresies Since gods and magic are present in varying degree, there is also a myriad of religious thought--and law. Rival faiths have warred over issues of doctrine since the beginning of time. Below are the most common "heresies" across Cetemar. #Denial: Denial of a living god, is the most uncommon heresy on Cetemar. Atheists are few in a world of miracles and magic. "How can you not see?!" #Worship of Magic: Worship of magic itself, rather than the gods who made it, is a dangerous heresy that has started several wars. Many mage schools held this belief--and some mages still do. "Does one praise the hammer or the smith?" #Dragon Worship: Dragons appear to be immortal beings. However, legends say they were made by the gods. "Draconic worship is rare in Cetemar and, when found, often violently expunged. "A fool bows before the horse, instead of its rider." #Worship of Mortals: It is rare, but men and orcs have occasionally worshipped especially long-lived races, like elves. "Foolish men worship will worship dogs under the table." #Syncretism: Worshipping all gods equally. Syncretism is a very common heresy especially among well-traveled peoples. There are even clerics who can draw on the powers of the multitude of gods. "A syncretist offers no gift, but expects to eat at everyone's table." #Revenant-ism: Drawing on the powers of destroyed gods. This is a rare heresy, but it has clerical followers. "A revenant is a man who paws through the cinders to touch fire." #Disavowal: Denying the god(s) of one's fathers. Disavowal is a very common heresy. Many races and beings have taken to worship different gods, perceived more powerful than their own. However, in more traditional societies (and among more vengeful gods) disavowal is a deadly path to follow. "To disavow is to spit upon one's ancestors." Category:Blog posts